


Love Me Tender

by imprimatur13



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Female POV, Kissing, Light Bondage, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprimatur13/pseuds/imprimatur13
Summary: Rider and Shirou share a tender moment.





	Love Me Tender

"Sakura? Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask my Master.

"Of course, don't worry," she replies. "Senpai can only gain so much from me alone, I think he would enjoy it if you were the one to go to him this time."

"I... I see," I say. "But, I must ask, what are the limits of my activity? What can I or can I not do?"

"Oh, limits?" Sakura laughs. It's at once cheerful, and somewhat unhinged; as if at odds with something deeper below the surface. "Don't worry about any of that. Just do whatever you want, it'll be fine. Have fun." She winked at me, and sent me off.

So I headed to the Emiya residence.

When I got there, I saw the place was nearly desolate. It seems Saber had been sent elsewhere for the evening, and there was no human presence. I opened the front door, and announced my presence. There was no answer, so I went further in.

I felt it before I saw it. The faint glow of prana emitted, it was like a flame drawing me in. I turned a corner in the hallway, and saw a room with a glow of blue light coming out of it. I knew deep within me that this was where Shirou was, and even if it wasn't, the flame without called to the flame within and forced me to enter.

I came in. Shirou was holding a steel rod, deep in concentration. It must be strengthening Magecraft of some sort; what he typically does. Sweat formed on his brow; he seemed not to have noticed my presence at all. His entire being was focused upon that rod, and making it better and harder. The determination in his eyes was riveting.

The rod glowed red for a moment, then it developed a large crack running all along the long side. Shirou put it down, and muttered to himself how he must try again with a new rod. As he did this, he saw me; realized my presence.

I waved to him. "Hi, Shirou; Sakura sent me over."

"Oh, Rider?" His smile was pure and guileless. He seemed genuinely glad to see me, as if the frustration with his failure had not existed in the first place. Could my mere presence do that for him? "If that's what it is, we'll need to go to the other room." He gestured to the cracked rods littering the floor around us. "It wouldn't be comfortable here for you."

Before I could say anything, he stood up. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and the beautifully formed muscles of his back aroused a different kind of fire in me than before. I wanted to touch them, kiss them, but I couldn't, not yet. He busied himself putting away the rods in a cardboard box he had in the room, bending down as he did so. The muscles flexed and rippled as his arms moved, reached forth.

After he had finished putting the rods away, I admiring his form as he did so, he got up and smiled at me. "Sorry for taking so long, Rider. Are you ready?"

"No, don't be sorry," I said, but I don't think he heard me at all. He gestured toward a door opposite the one I had entered by, and started walking toward it. My legs forced me there, without me even consciously realizing I was going. Something about him made me want to follow him.

He opened the door and I saw a room with white walls, and brown wooden floors. In its center was a large western-style bed. Along the wall to the right of where I stood was another door, probably leading to a shower.

The bed was simple, like the rest of the room. It had some faded yellow sheets, pillow, and a blanket; but they were not terribly attractive. They were made perfectly, however. I hadn't ever seen such skilled housekeeping, even on the part of Sakura, who was no slouch when it came to such matters.

"Mind if I step away for a bit?" Shirou said. "I'm really sweaty and dirty from all that stuff in the other room."

I didn't want him to go, but at the same time I couldn't help but want him to do whatever he wanted. "Sure, take your time," I said.

He went to the door, opened it, and disappeared on the other side. I sat on the bed, and waited for his return.

I heard the shower turn on, and something in me wanted to open the door and join him, but I held myself back. In the meantime, I decided to get undressed myself.

I laid down on the bed, on my back. It really was much more comfortable than it looked, and the weight of my body caused the sheets to wrinkle a bit. I didn't think he would care, though. He wasn't the type.

I heard the water shut off, and a moment later Shirou emerged from the bathroom. He wore a white towel around his waist, but he was completely naked otherwise. My heart started beating fast, and I immediately sat up. I felt myself getting hot inside, and I had to avert my eyes. I felt embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Shirou asked. Did he really not know the effect he had on me? It was adorable of him, and I suppose it would have been weird if he was aware of it.

"Nothing," I said. I looked at him, and almost turned away again, but I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

He came to the bed, and sat down next to me. Seeing his shoulders and abdomen so close was intoxicating. As much as my heart beat fast, my mind dissolved in desire. I reached out, and finally touched his right shoulder, which was closer to me.

He reacted only slightly, a light twitch, but he recovered his composure pretty quickly.

I put my hand on it, feeling its strength. I moved it around there, to the base of his neck and his chest. I couldn't resist it anymore, and with my hand on his hard abdomen, I started kissing his neck.

"R-Rider..." he said, with light breaths.

"Hmm?" I kissed his neck, and felt the abdomen I couldn't see, confirming every contour of his torso.

"I..." he stammered, unable to say anything else.

"Just relax," I said. "I'm happy to do all the work. All I need you to do is sit back and let me."

He said nothing after that, and I just continued. I took my hand from his abdomen, and put both my hands on his shoulders. I pushed him gently onto the bed, so he was lying down as I was before.

He closed his eyes.

I ran my hand down his arm, feeling the swelling of the muscles there. I took his finger, on his strong hand, and kissed it. I put it in my mouth, and sucked on it a bit. I could tell Shirou was getting uncomfortable. The muscles in his face tightened.

I enjoyed this for the pleasure I got, but just as much I enjoyed eliciting reactions from him. They were cute, and made me more excited.

I lifted the towel, which by this point had a significant protrusion in it. His cock was beautiful. It wasn't too big, nor small, and I wanted to touch it. So I did.

I put my finger on the tip, and felt some wetness. "Oh, I see you've gotten ready, Shirou," I said.

I brought my hand down from the head. I massaged his powerful thigh, reduced to putty in my fingers. My other hand held his cock by the base, and I brought the tip into my mouth.

I sucked on it as I had done on his finger. It was immensely erotic.

As I enjoyed him, I felt a hand on my hair. I wasn't in the mood for that, so I immediately stopped. His hand drew away. I picked up my trousers from the ground, and took something from the pocket.

"No thanks, Shirou," I said. I licked my lips. "I'd rather do all the work, like I said." I showed him the cuffs in my hand.

He was about to resist, but the look in my eyes shut him up. He's cuter that way.

I took his right hand, and bound it to the right bedpost. I did the same to the left, and now he was ready for me to appreciate. God, he was beautiful before, but looking at his restrained body, covered in muscle and that hard cock, just convinced me that there was nothing better in the world. This sight made everything I had gone through worthwhile, so I wanted to just sit there and enjoy it. He struggled a bit, but not even he could break out of these magically charged handcuffs. The best part was his face, displaying the conflicting feelings of wanting to break out of the chains, the pleasure of my touch, and desire to touch me. The way those feelings mixed together was so clearly evident, that I couldn't let them stop or change.

I put his cock back in my mouth, and sucked on it freely. My head went up and down, and I loved how it twitched in my mouth. I licked it inside of me, and he moaned. It was a girlish sound. Maybe this is how he gets when he's bound? I just knew I loved it. I just kept doing it more sensually, and slower. His moan repeated several times, as I did my work.

He moaned one more time, but then it was as if the air in his throat was cut off. I felt his cock twitch more than it did before, and I knew what was about to happen, so I just covered his entire cock to the base inside my mouth.

I felt the pulsating cock in my throat, so I drew back and just had the head in my mouth. He moaned one final time, and I could hear him struggle against the cuffs on his hands. He came in my mouth, and I knew he was enjoying this as much as I was. I smiled inside as I swallowed it, and I sucked on his twitching head, eliciting another burst.

After swallowing the second load, I sat up on the bed next to him, and saw he was asleep. The smile on his face was so adorable. I was glad he was happy.

I undid the cuffs and set his arms down at his sides. I kissed his cock which was still hard, and admired again the musculature of his chest and abdomen. He was sleeping too deeply to be woken up by this, so I wasn't worried. After taking my fill of his body's beauty, I kissed his forehead, and covered his naked body with a light sheet.

"I love you, Shirou," I whispered. I left the room, and went back to Sakura. As much as I enjoyed being with her, and the fun we'd have, it was never the same as coming here. Shirou is... special, and the time we share together was always special to me, and I'll always cherish it.

I felt like I could stay with him forever, and while I may no longer be with him, I still carry his love and warmth in my heart.

_I love you, Shirou._

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly quite like Rider. Shirou's pretty hot, so I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
